HeartBeat
by KillerMiget
Summary: DeathFic TyKa. He just lay there. On the floor, waiting for the black in the corners to fill the rest of his vision. He was alone.


I know! I should be updating my other fics before adding this but its only one small little angsty oneshot :P you all forgive me right??! RIGHT?!?

_**

* * *

**_

_**Thumb-Buh**_

He just lay there. On the floor, waiting for the black in the corners to fill the rest of his vision. He was alone. Again. With only yells for his mind to keep him company. The only real noise in the cold room was the constant beating of his slowing heart.

_What did you expect. you knew they would never stay, that one day they would all leave. Everyone else has already left you already.._

'Kai...'

_They never really liked you. sure they thought you to be a good laugh. they knew that you would always help them out. but that was it._

_That was all they see to you._

_**Thumb-Buh**_

Darkening eyes wondered the walls. Seeing what they held. Photos of happy times. Memory's he held onto to cover over what was happening. The lies made him happy, if only for a short while, and it was those lies that he would remember, that he would always live in. Even if that wasn't possible.

_How long did you think they would stay by you. you should be happy that they put up with you as long as they did. even if it was for you Beyblading, and not yourself._

'Kai...'

_Why did you let them in? You know better then that, haven't you learnt from past mistakes?_

_What made you think you would ever have friends, what made you believe that your life could be better then what you deserved?_

_**Thumb-buh**_

It was getting colder. but if it was the room or his body he didn't care. He was numb. Had been for a while now. It wasn't so bad at first. he was used to never seeing his family. He understood that he still had a long way to go to make it worth their time for them to come and see him, but he was getting there. He had a winning team, no one could beat them, they were the best. Wasn't that enough to make them come back?

_Why should they come back? you know your not good enough for them to want to see you. Be thankful they acknowledge you as a family member, after all, you don't really belong with a nice family like that, do you?_

'Kai...'

_Admit it, if your own flesh and blood don't want to stay with you, why would they? they don't need you. No one does._

_Your nothing and you know it._

_**Thumb-Buh**_

The paler fingers clenched at the rounded object in its grasp. The cool metal no longer warmed by his body simply lay there in his palm. Tiny though it was, the damage it did always caused Mr Dickson's wallet to feel some grit. a small grin happy grin flickered on the grim completion before swiftly retreating. thoughts of past times only caused the small droplets of salt to fall quicker down his checks. it wouldn't do to make the floor wet now would it. to add to the mess that was already growing on the ground.

_see? even now you make a mess of things like always. thinking your only helping and end up making things worse that's you all over isn't it? you should have just stayed back, stayed out of everyone's way and save them all from a pain in the neck like you._

'Kai...'

_Oh yes Kai, look what good you did there? you must really be the best of bubs! Is that why he left you twice? both times to return to things you know he hates. The cold, the bitterness off his former trainers like Boris. You know how much he hated them but they must have been a hell of a lot better then you for him to keep returning to Tala. Face it, the only thing your good for is a good fight and to be a rival._

_**Thumb-Buh**_

The teen finally stopped trying to withdraw his tears. Let them flow after all in a short time no one will be able to yell at him anyway. He'd be too far gone to hear there harsh words. hiccups racked the thin frame and shadows gathered under his eyes under stain. Alone on the floor, desperately wanting to be saved while preying no one would come. That He wouldn't come.

_You always did have hope didn't you? and your hope always failed you. mocking your foolish attempts._

_He's not coming back this time. He's not going to fire his blade at yours while the sun sets behind him like before. He's gone. he's not coming back. He not gonna save you._

'Kai...'

_**Thumb-Buh**_

"TYSON!!!"

The door to the room threw open, its locks breaking at the force that was used. light pored into the room in a sudden need to kill the darkness before the figure in the room. The figure who had no energy left to move, to breathe, To live.

There, in front of Kai was the once white light that he knew as Tyson, lying in deaths blackness, crimson, from wounds not made by an accident. The boy who had lost to his darkness just lay there, staring at the figure in the doorway, not seeing but not blind to the face his eyes fell upon.

Moving with speed Kai didn't know he had, he ended up kneeling in the pool below the younger's feet. Blue truing Red from the fluid under him as he cradled the bleeding boy in his arms not seeing the Beyblade fall from the dying blader grip. He didn't see the stains on the blades that he had once fought against with Dranzer in the BeyStadium.

Black eyes lost their blindness at the face the owner was seeing. He knew those eyes, he longed for those eyes, he would die for those eyes.

_**Thumb-Buh**_

White skin grew colder despite the warmth he was feeling. He knew that warmth, he longed for this warmth , he would die to have that warmth.

Blue lips lost their seal at the wish to speak the others name. He knew the words, he longed for these words. He would die for their meaning.

"Kai..."

"oh, god, Tyson...?" the sunlight came though the doors opening, the morning had come. the darkness was leaving, taking with it a new star for the sky.

_**Thumb-Buh**_

He did come back. He's back again with the sun behind him like before.

"Kai..."

and the world fell quite for the boys last words.

"...your late..."

"...

_**Thumb-…**_

****

* * *

cries They all die so young and sexy!!! REVIWE! 


End file.
